Heir of five
by xicedxbabyx
Summary: Harry learns that he is the Heir of five. He learns of the betrayal of friends. Dumbledore bashing. RonHermioneGinny bashing Don't read if you don't like. Slash HarryRemus I haven't written for awhile because I just moved. didn't have internet for awhile
1. Chapter 1

The Heir of Five

By xicedxbabyx

Chapter 1 Prologue and Letter form Gringjock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A thousand years ago there was a prophecy was fortold about the chosen one. **He would lead the people into the light and destroy the evil one. This heir of five will overcome all obstacles to save the innocent from death.** No one knew how true the prophecy was or how it would play out. A thousand years later that heir was born to two people who defied the dark lord and lived to tell about it.

In a little bedroom in Little Winging Surry at number 4 Private Drive a young man sat thinking about all the things that had gone wrong in the previous year. He just lost his godfather to the bitch Bella Lestrange. Harry was wondering why this all happened to him. He was mad because Dumbledore waited until just after Sirius died to tell him about the prophecy.

The Prophecy

_He who shall vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

_Born to those who thrice defied him_

_The dark Lord shall mark him as his equal_

_And he shall have powers the Dark Lord knows not_

_The light must guide him from darkness_

_And protect his innocence, his wrath_

_The one who will vanquish the dark lord will live as the seventh month dies_

Harry was just thinking about all the stuff Dumbledore had neglected to tell him until the last moment. He was just so mad about all the things that had happened to him. Just as he was getting ready to go to sleep there was a tapping at his window. Harry looked up and saw a black owl at his window with a letter tied to it leg. Harry opened the window and let the bird in. He took the letter from the owl and let the owl get some water and them watched him go. Harry opened the letter and there was a letter from Gringotts the Wizarding bank.

_**Dear Mr. Potter:**_

**_We here at Gringotts would first like to give our condolences on the death of Sirius Black your godfather. We would like to invite you to the reading of the will at our bank at 11:00am on the 1st of July. Mr. Black has made you his heir and we need you're here to execute the will. Thank you._**

_**Sincerely **_

_**Gringjock **_

_**Manager of Wills.**_

_**PS. To come to Gringotts this letter has been charmed to turn into a portkey. Just tap your wand on the letter and say Goblin.**_

Harry looked at the letter and thought the he would go. Just then Fawks appeared on his bed with a letter from Dumbledore. Fawks took off without a reply. Harry looked at the letter and got mad as he read it.

_**Harry:**_

_**I just got word that you received a letter from Gringotts. You must not go it's to dangerous for you to go. I am going to the reading of the will so I will tell you what happens. Please Harry don't do anything foolish and try to go. It could be a trap.**_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

"Try to stop me from going is he. I don't think so" Harry says as he is steaming with anger. He decides to get some rest. Harry climbs into bed and falls fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir of Five

By xicedxbabyx

Chapter 2 Gringotts reading of the Will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Today Harry was going to go to the reading of the will. He didn't care what Dumbledore said he was going with out the manipulative old coots permission. Harry got up and dressed. He looks at the clock, 10:55. Five minutes to go. As he wait's he make sure every thing is cleaned and locked up. 11:00, it's time to go. He taps the letter and says "Goblin". The portkey activates. He feels the familiar pull in his navel. Next thing he knows he is being deposited on the floor of the bank. Harry looks up and sees Griphook a goblin that he met when he was eleven. Griphook smiles encouraging at him with all his scary teeth showing.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Welcome to Gringotts for the reading of the will. I will take your right to Gringjock. " He says has he escorts Harry to the Manager of the Wills department. Harry nods and thanks Griphook as the walk to the Manager's office. When they get there Harry is issued inside and sits down to wait. He doesn't have to wait very long as Gringjock comes in.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I would like to start by saying how sorry we are for your godfather's death. I would also like to say that from what we have heard and see you are growing up to be a really good wizard." Gringjock says as looks at a blushing Harry. Harry thanks him and waits for Gringjock to sit down. Gringjock sits down and snaps his fingers. A pile of papers appear in front of him.

"I gather that Professor Dumbledore told you not to be here?" Gringjock says as he looks at Harry. Harry nods his head and looks a bit miffed at when he hears Dumbledore's name.

"Yes well I guessed he would say something like this. I would like to assure you that this is not a trap or anything like that. I would like to start by giving you this letter from your godfather. I am going to do the reading in another room with the other. I would like to ask you to stay here. There is a magic window in here that will let you see into the room with the others in it. I will leave you now." Gringjock says as he leaves the room so that Harry could read the letter.

_**Harry:**_

_**So I guess I kicked the bucket eh. Don't blame your self kiddo. I probably died protecting you are doing something completely stupid like getting my self into trouble like I usually do. Harry I love you like the son I wished I had. You're the best part of Lilly and James. **_

**_Harry I'm leaving you with everything except a few things that will be going to some people. I hope that you will live your life to the fullest. Look after Moony for me okay. He needs you now more then ever now that I'm dead. I hate to say this but please don't trust Dumbledore. He is very manipulative and will do anything to turn you into the weapon of his dreams. I also need to tell you Harry that Ron and Hermione and Ginny were never your friends. They have been paid since there first year to spy on you for Dumbledore. I just found this out when I overheard them talking about you. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie are your true friends. So is Neville. Dumbledore has been using your money to fund the order. Also Molly and Arthur were paid to spy on you as well. The meeting at Kings Crossing was all planed. Moony never betrayed you. Either did Tonks, Moody and McGonagall. _**

_**I have to tell you something that only Remus and I knew. Your parents swore us to secrecy because they didn't want Dumbledore or Voldemort to know. You are the heir to all four founders and Merlin. Your mom was descended from a long line of squibs. She is the Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Merlin. Your Dad is descended from Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. I think now that your of age you should know.**_

_**Bye Kiddo.**_

_**Love Sirius.**_

Harry looked up from the letter with tears in his eyes. He missed Sirius and his parents dearly. He was mad about his so called friends and also mad at Dumbledore. As Harry was calming down he noticed when he looked over that everyone was in the room next door. Gringjock was just waiting for everyone to sit down.

"I would like you to know that Mr. Potter won't becoming. He has sent me in his stead," Dumbledore said as he looked Gringjock in the eyes. Moony was looking sad and tired. Harry wished that he could go up to him right now and hug him. Gringjock looked at Dumbledore with loathing in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter has already sent someone in his stead. The person also had the letter from us the we sent to Mr. Potter. Now sit down Headmaster Dumbledore so that we can get on with the reading of the will. Mr. Black has stated the in His Will:

_**I Sirius Orion Black in sound mind and body (shut up Remus I know your laughing right now) herby have this to say:**_

_**To Remus I leave ½ of Grimauld place plus 100,000,000 Galleons to be used for the well being. I also hope that you will take care of Harry for me.**_

_**To Nymphadora I leave 100,000,000 Galleons.**_

_**To Ted and Andromeda I leave 100.000.000 Galleons**_

_**To Arthur and Molly Weasly I leave 100,000,000 Galleons and the thanks for looking after Harry.**_

_**To Ginny, Ron. and Hermione I leave 100,000 Galleons to be split three ways.**_

_**To Gred and Forge I leave 100,000,000 Galleons to be split between you and also the hopes that it will help you with your joke shop.**_

_**To Bill and Charlie I leave 100,000,000 Galleons each.**_

_**To Dumbledore I leave nothing.**_

**_To Harry I leave the rest have a good life and the other half of Grimauld place.._**

_**Sincerely:**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were not happy about how small amount the money they got. Dumbledore was furies about not getting anything but hey he thought (I still have Harry's money). Harry watched as everyone signed the paper and getting all their money. Gringjock left them and came back to the room that Harry's was in.

"I need you to sign this. It states that your are herby emancipated and that no one can take money from you or your vaults again. Dumbledore is going to be mad because when we did an audit of your accounts and found that he has been taking money from you we went and took the money from the Dumbledore accounts to repay you back." Harry looked at Gringjock with surprise.

"Thank you. I was wondering if it would be possible if you could ask Remus to stay behind so that I could talk with him?" Harry asks as he looks at Gringjock. Gringjock nods his head and leaves to get Remus. A few minutes Remus walks in with Gringjock. Remus looks at Harry with a start. Harry gets up and takes the letter that Sirius had written him and hands it to Remus. Remus reads the letter then looks at Harry with tears in his eyes. He takes Harry into his arms and Gives him a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors/Note

The reason I put down that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get so much money is that Sirius didn't want them to know that Harry knew what was going on. He wanted Harry to confront them with the art of surprise instead of them having the chance to make up some kind of story. The Wealsey's are in for a surprise.

I thought that I would give this story a try. I like reading the story's about how Harry falls in love with Remus and finding out about betrayal from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

The Heir of Five

By xicedxbabyx

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the stores and such that are named.

I need help choosing a name for this chapter. I'm holding a pole.

"Mr. Potter from what I understand from Mr. Black we need to find what you are the heir of. We need to do a inheritance revealer potion." Gringjock says as he sits down and snaps his finger. The door to the office opens and Griphook walks in with a potion in his hands. He sets the potion down and leaves. Harry looked at the potion and then at Remus. Remus smiles encouragingly at him.

"All you have to do is drink the potion then put three drops of blood on the sheet and it will tell us what you are the heir to." Gringjock says as he hands the potion over to Harry and puts a sheet of paper in front of him. Harry does this and sits back and waits as the paper reveals all the stuff to him.

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**Heir to:**_

_**Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin.**_

_**Powers inherited:**_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**Beast speaking, status (locked)**_

_**Element Fire and Air, status (locked)**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Seer abilities, status (locked)**_

_**Telepathy, status (locked)**_

_**Element Ice and Water, status (locked)**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_**Levitation, status (locked)**_

**_Telekinesis, status (partially locked )_**

_**Element Lightening and Earth**_

_**Slytherin:**_

**_Parseltongue, status (unlocked)_**

_**Empathy, status (locked)**_

_**Merlin:**_

_**Time Portals, status (locked)**_

_**Wandless magic, status (locked)**_

_**Multiple Animagus, status (locked)**_

_**All powers can be unlocked with a ritual and practice.**_

_**Inheritance: Titles, Places owned.**_

**_Lord Gryffindor:_**

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Gryffindor Castle**_

_**Gryffindor Cottage**_

_**Lord Ravenclaw:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Azkaban island/prison**_

_**Ravenclaw Castle**_

_**Lord Hufflepuff:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Hufflepuff castle**_

_**Lord Slytherin:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Slytherin Castle**_

_**Lord of the Light: (Merlin's line)**_

_**Avalon**_

_**Castle Merlin**_

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw all this. He couldn't believe that he was heir to all this. He handed the piece of paper over to Remus who also became startled as he read this.

"I thought that Voldemort was the heir to Slytherin?" Harry asked as he looks at Gringjock. Gringjock smiled and shook his head at Harry.

"Voldemort is actually descended from Salazar Slytherin's sister. He was never the heir to Lord Slytherin." Gringjock says as he looks at the shocked Harry.

"All right. Also what's this that I own Azkaban?" Harry asks with a worried look.

"Ah yes. You do own it. All you have to do is tell the Dementors to return to Azkaban. They will fallow your orders," Gringjock says with a smile on his face. Harry nodded his head. He then looks at Remus and sees that he is looking just as surprised as he felt.

"Remus can we go now. I would like to go shopping then go back to the Dursley's and get my stuff. I was hopeing that we could go to one of the place that I own. I would like you to come and stay with me and hopefully train to fight Voldemort." Harry looks at Remus with a small smile on his face. Remus nods his head. As they get up to go Harry asks about going to see the vaults. Gringjock says he would take them down there personally because Harry still had to do the ritual down at the vaults. Harry, Remus and Gringjock head down there. Gringjock has also given Harry a sheet of all the businesses that he now owns or partially owns. The list is from both the Potters and the Blacks.

_**Businesses owned partially or fully by Harry James Potter. Muggle and Wizardry.**_

**_Grunnings Drills: Potter Family, 100_**

_**Quality Quidditch: Potter Family, 35 Black Family 35**_

_**Madam Malkins: Potter Family, 35**_

**_Gypsy clothing store: Potter Family, 35_**

**_Flourish and Blotts: Potter Family, 35 Black Family 15_**

**_Weasleys wizard Weezes: Harry Potter, 15_**

**_Honeydukes: Potter Family, 50_**

_**Creatures and Critters, Knockturn Ally: Potter Family, 35**_

Harry was surprised at what he owned. He just finishes reading the entire list when they reach the first vault which is the Gryffindor vault.

"To open vault press hand on the door and say I Harry James Potter-Black-****Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin command you to open." Harry did just that and be felt a wave of something as it scanned him. The door then opened. He walked in with Remus and looked around. There were piles of money everywhere. Swords and other weapons. In the Center of the room there was a pentagram. Harry stepped into the centre of the pentagram. Then next thing anyone knows is that there is a bright light that surrounds Harry. Remus tried to get to Harry but was unable to get anywhere near him. While Harry was in the centre of the pentagram all his powers were unlocked. Also there was knowledge from each and every founder plus Merlin downloaded into his brain to be accessed when he needed it the most.

The knowledge was

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**Martial Arts**_

_**Sword Fighting**_

_**Diplomacy**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Runes**_

_**Charms**_

_**Transfiguration **_

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_**Care of Magical beings**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Healing**_

**_Slytherin:_**

_**Parcel Magic**_

_**Hand to Hand combat**_

_**Potions **_

_**Merlin:**_

_**Druid Magic**_

_**Sorcery**_

_**Staff Creation**_

_**Wand creation**_

Harry stepped out of the pentagram two and a half hours later. He was immediately engulfed in a hung from Remus. Remus had been so worried about Harry because he didn't know if Harry was safe or not inside the pentagram. Harry looked at Remus and told him what had happened. Remus was astonished. He didn't know what to say. Harry looked more around the vault and saw a ring on a pedestal it had a griffin on it. Harry went over at put it on his right middle finger. Harry, Remus and Gringjock left the vault and traveled to the vaults of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Merlin. In each of the vaults he found rings depicting the coat of arms. Merlin's was a Falcon. Hufflepuff was a Badger. Ravenclaw was a Raven. Slytherin was a Snake. Harry placed each one of these rings on his finger. After they were all placed on his fingers they turned invisible until Harry wished to see them. After Harry had visited all the vaults all three people went back to the first floor of Gringotts.

"If you would like we can give you a card that all you have to do is tap it with your wand and tell it how much you need and it will give out the right amount of money. It can also be used in the Muggle world as a credit card. The money would come right out of your vault." Harry looked and nodded his head. Five minutes later Gringjock came back with the card and handed it to Harry. It cost 50 galleons. Harry paid it. Harry and Remus then left Gringotts to start there shopping day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Heir of Five

By xicedxbabyx

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the stores. I made up the name Silverthorne Emporium but if there is a shop called Silverthorne Emporium I apologize for using the name. I don't know if there is or not.

Remus and Harry leave Gringotts and head over to Flourish and Blotts. They get a bunch of books on defense, potions, charms and transfiguration. Harry wants to get a head start on learning. He also wants to make sure, with the knowledge that was downloaded into his brain, that he can access it. He had to train to be able to access the knowledge. After they got all the books that they would need for now, they head for Creatures and Critters in Knockturn Alley to look at getting a new pet. As Harry and Remus enter the shop Harry sees a beautiful animal. It looks like a blue and purple Siberian Tiger. Harry walks up to it. The animal raises it's head and looks at Harry with a look that says "Please take me home".

"How much is it for that little cub over here?" Harry asks the store keeper. The man comes over and looks at the cub and then at Harry. Then man smiles thinking he finally can get rid of the cub.

"It's called a Storm Tiger. She costs 1200 galleons, but with the food and other things your going to need I'll charge you 750 galleons for her because I know your Harry Potter and you own a little of my store." The man says as he looks at Harry. Harry thinks for a moment then nods his head. Harry then takes out the card from Gringotts and says the amount of money he needs. The money then appears on the counter. The man then puts the Storm Tiger in a carry on case and hands her and the supply's to Harry. Remus and Harry leave the store with the cub and walk back into Diagon Alley and head for the Silver Thorn Emporium (for trunks and other important things you need). Harry wants to find a cool trunk like Mad-Eye Moody has. They walk in and see a whole bunch of trunks and also tents like Harry had seen when he was with the Weasley's in fourth year.

"Hi my name is Chris. How can I help you sir?" Chris says as he walks up to Harry.

"I was wondering if you had any trunks with more then one compartment to it!" Harry states as he looks around a little more at the other things in the shop. Chris looks at Harry and smiles.

"Why yes we do. If you will follow me to the back I will show you ever trunk we have with multiple compartments." He says as he shows Remus and Harry to the back of the shop. When they get to the shop Harry is shown the different trunks.

"We have trunks that have 3 compartments with a kitchen, training room and a bathroom," Chris says as he looks at Harry.

"I was thinking of one with a kitchen, bathroom, training room, library, exercise room, a couple of bedrooms and a living room," Harry says as he looks back and forth between Remus and Chris. Chris shows Harry over to a black truck that has a picture of a sword and staff on it. The trunk had a kitchen with a pantry attached, a huge room with wall to wall shelves for books, four bathrooms, eight bedrooms, a training room, an exercise room, a large room with a pool and a living room. Harry liked it right away. He buys the trunk. The trunk can be shrunk when you put your hand on it and tell it to shrink. You tell it to enlarge when you want it to un shrink. It costs Harry 3 thousand Galleons. Harry and Remus then leave the shop and head for Madam Malkins shop. Harry gets three new everyday robes. One robe is black while the other two are red and green. Remus then leave the shop and head for muggle London. They head for the Mall that was down the street. They entered the clothing store. Remus helps Harry pick out four pairs of deep blue jeans, four pairs of black t-shirts and two knew pairs of white shoes. After they are finished they head back to the Dursleys to get all of Harry's stuff.

"Where the hell have you been boy. You were supposed to do chores today," Vernon says as Harry comes in the door. Remus started to growl lightly when Vernon approached Harry.

"I had to go to the reading of Sirius's Will. Don't worry we aren't here for long. I just came to get my stuff and leave forever. You don't have to worry," Harry says as he leaves his new pet with Remus so he could go and get his stuff. Five minutes later Harry comes down with all his stuff. He enlarges his new trunk and puts his old one in side it then he re shrunk his new one.

"Good riddance we don't ever want to see you again," Vernon says as he slams the door shut as Remus and Harry leave. Harry then grabs hold on Remus as he holds on tight to Hedwig, his trunk and his new pet then touched his ring and says "Founder Four" and the portkey activates and sends them to Gryffindor Castle, ( Harry found out the rings were special made portkey's when the knowledge was downloaded into his brain). The next thing Harry and Remus know is that they reach the Castle. The Castle is six stories high with grey bricks. There are what looks like huge gardens all around. Harry and Remus go up to the front door and knock. The door opens and there is a little female house elf that answers.

"You are the heir. You have finally come!" The house elf states in a high pitch squeak.

"How did you know that I was the heir?" Harry asks as he looks at the house elf wearing a blue dress with the Gryffindor code of arms on it.

"The reason is because only the heir and the people he allows can see the castle. No one else will see it." The elf says she looks at Harry. "My name is Buttercup."

"Thank you Buttercup for explaining. My name is Remus Lupin and this is the heir Harry Potter." Remus smiles at her. Buttercup bows to them both and then ushers them into the house. Harry and Remus's stuff is taken to their rooms. Buttercup takes them on a tour of the house. There is a large kitchen with two pantry's attached to it. There is a two room library filled from ceiling to floor, from wall to wall books. There is two wings, one is for guests and one is for the people that live there. In each wing there are 25 bedrooms, 25 bathrooms. There is a huge backyard with a quidditch pitch. There is a Large two room training room as well as an exercise room with a pool in it. There is also two dinning rooms, one informal and one formal. There is a ball room the twice the size of the great hall. All together the Castle is three times the size of Hogwarts. After the tour Buttercup introduced Mary, Nina, Rose, Tulip, Max, Mark, Flipper the house elves. Harry greeted each and every one of them. He then thought of something. He called out the name Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter has called me," Dobby says hyperly.

"Yes. I did. I was wondering if you and Winky would like to come and live with me?" Harry asks as he looks at Dobby. Dobby jumped up and down while nodding his head. Dobby then went and got Winky and brought her back with him.

"Master Harry Potter would like to bond with Dobby and Winky?" Winky asks as she looks at Harry with a hopeful look. Harry nods his head.

"Yes I would but you have to follow the rules. First you can't punish yourselves if you accidentally do something wrong. You will be paid two Galleons a week each so that you can pay for uniforms and anything else that you need. You will get one day off a week you get to choose." Harry looks at the two house elves as they nod their heads. The house elves then nod their heads and then do the bond and the greet the other house elves. Harry and Remus then sit down and wait for dinner to be served because they had been out all day and because of the tour. The dinner is then served. Harry and Remus then eat. Harry and Remus then decide to head up to bed and get a good nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Heir of Five

By xicedxbabyx

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Harry woke up at 8:00 am and decided to get something to eat. He was walking out of his room at the same time that Remus was walking out of his. They smiled at each other as they walked down together.

"How did you sleep Harry?" Remus asked as he smelled a delicious sent coming from downstairs. The house elves must have mad breakfast all ready.

"I slept great Remus. How about you?" Harry asked as he opened the dining room doors for the both of them to walk through.

"I slept great Harry," Remus said as he sat down right beside Harry. Harry and Remus started to eat. They noticed that the food here tasted a lot better then it did at Hogwarts. The dinner last night was just as good if they remembered correctly. Remus started to talk about the old days with Harry's dad and Sirius. What kinds of cool pranks they pulled on the Slytherins.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts.**

"I have to find Harry. I can't believe Remus just took him without asking me!" Dumbledore said out loud furiously. He wanted Harry under his thumb not independent. Unknown to Dumbledore right behind the door to his door stood Minerva. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to find out now.

"Albus, what the hell have you done now?" Minerva asks as she looks angrily at Dumbledore.

"I have done nothing my dear," Dumbledore said innocently. Anybody knows better not to piss of the Transfiguration Professor. She could be very deadly if she wanted to be.

"I heard from Tonks about the bullshit that you did yesterday at Gringotts. I will not allow you to hurt Harry in anyway." She looked at Albus and wanted to tare him apart from hurting the one young man that she considered her grandson. She was the one that had told Albus many years ago not to leave Harry at the Dursleys. He didn't listen and because of that Harry had gotten hurt. She knew what had happened to Harry at the Dursleys because Remus had left a letter the other day telling what had happened at Harry's relatives.

"I did what I thought was for the greater good Minerva!" Albus stated to her question but also to the stuff that Minerva was saying. He had scanned Minerva's mind without her knowledge. Minerva's lips thinned out as she turned around and left the headmasters office and headed down to the dungeons to talk to Severus.

"Can I come in Severus?" Minerva asks as she knocks on his door and peaks her head around the door.

"Sure. Come on in. What can I do for you Minnie," Severus asks as he looks at the woman he had come to know as a somewhat surrogate mother to him. Minerva sat down and told Severus everything that she knew was going on. Severus was shocked to say the least he had always thought that Harry was a spoilt no good rotten kid. Now he finds that all of it was not true at all. He hoped that he got the chance to apologize to him one day. Minerva also hoped that she could help Harry with what ever he needed to do. She was sorry that she had listened to Albus all this time and never bothered to check up on it.

**Meanwhile back with Remus and Harry.**

Harry and Remus just finished with their breakfast when they decided to go do some studying in the library. After all the library was huge. They spent the majority of the day there studying up on all the new powers Harry had inherited from the Founders and Merlin. Harry was also learning all the other different stuff he wanted to study up on. He wanted to one day hopefully find a cure to help Remus with. Remus was just having fun reading all the different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus and Harry made a schedule up wile there were in the library. Everyday they would work on training. They wanted to be ready when Voldemort attacked. Harry even decided that it would be a good idea to send a letter to Neville and Luna to see if they wanted to train along side him. He would send the letter in a few days time. That way he and Remus could first get used to the house and the surrounding area.

It took a couple of days for Harry to have the time to send the letter to Neville and Luna but when he did he felt a lot better.

_**Dear Neville. **_

**_He Neville how's it going. Right now I'm with Remus at a secret location. I was wondering if you and Luna would like to come stay with me for the rest of the summer. Bring your Gran if you would like too. I would really like to see you and Luna. I have a lot of things to tell you. If you would like to then this letter will turn into a portkey for you. All you have to say is "Friends" and it will take you right to us. Hope to see you._**

_**Harry.**_

Harry then attached the letter to a brown owl and sent it off. He didn't want to send Hedwig because she could be easily intercepted and taken. He hoped that Neville and Luna would come. He wanted to see the only friends from school that he had that hadn't betrayed him. He was also worried that they wouldn't be allowed. That's why he extended the invitation to Neville's Grandmother.


	7. Chapter 7

Heir of five

By xicedxbabyx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 6

Harry was in the library reading up on the new defense books that had come to the manner that day. He was surprised at all the new techniques that had been made for DADA. Harry was getting into the more advanced parts when all of a sudden the door to the library was opened and he jumped as he was shocked as he wasn't expecting anyone. He turned his head and smiled as he saw that it was just Remus. Remus was smiling as he was holding a letter in his hand. Harry had no idea what the letter was but what ever it was about it made Remus very happy.

"We just got a reply from Neville, Luna and Mrs. Longbottom. They are on their way here at your request." Remus said as he was laughing because Harry had gotten up off the couch and was jumping and shouting "Yes". Harry had dumped his book on the floor by his feet. Harry was happy because he was going to see his friends. Next thing Remus knew was Harry was running past him to go tell the house elves to get things ready for his friends and the Longbottom matriarch to have to stay in. Remus was shaking his head at the way teenagers were these days.

"Have we changed so much from when we were younger James?" Remus asked to the empty room not expecting the ghost James to appear infront of him.

"You have to realize Remmey that Harry isn't young anymore and he wasn't you, me and Sirius," The ghost of James said to a startled Remus who jumped and turned to look with a pale face.

"How can you be here Prongs?" Remus asked as he looks at his dead friend. He hadn't expected to receive an answer to his question.

"I'm here for a short time Mooney to tell you that Dumbledore is planning something that will hurt Harry in the long run. He is planning to have Harry sole bound to someone and that someone's name is Genevieve Weasley," James said bitterly as he looked at his friend who looked like he was going to blow a gasket. James wanted to warn them about what was going on so he could at least protect his son from what was going on thanks to Dumbledore and his manipulations.

"What are we going to do. You know that the ministry is going to force Harry to go back to Hogwarts Castle?" Remus asked as he was afraid about what would happen to his young mate. "Mate. Were did that come from?" Remus thought with a startled persona.

"Mooney I need you and Harry to do something that I would never suggest if it weren't absolutely important. I need you and Harry to become bonded. I know that you are his mate. The powers that be told me this. Please Remmey. I need you to do this for me and for Lilly." James said quickly as he started to fade. He hadn't much time to try and convince his friend to go with his feelings and protect the only thing that mattered to all of them and that was the well being of Harry. To say that Remus was startled was an understatement. He hadn't expected his friend to suggest that he bond to Harry. All Remus could do was nod his head and watch the spirit of his friend to disappear.

Harry came back into the room and saw the startled but solemn look on his friend and mentors face. He started to worry. If something could bring that kind of look on Remus's face then it had to be bad.

"Remus what's wrong?" Harry said as he walked up to Remus and was immediately pulled into his arms. Remus looked down into Harry's eyes and hoped that he wasn't going to be rejected.

"Harry I need you to do something with me. I just found out that Dumbledore is planning something and I need your help to protect you," Remus said as he saw the worried look on his mates face. He didn't know what to do to alleviate the look and the burden he was about to impart on Harry.

"What is it Remus?" Harry asked as he was starting to become even more worried. "What could it be that has Mooney so worried that he has to ask for my help?" Harry thought to himself. He was worried that Remus was going to get hurt. He didn't know what he was going to do if he lost the man that he loved. "Where the fuck had that come from," Harry thought with a start.

"I need you to join me in a sole mate bond. It's the only way that I know that will protect you from Dumbledore and what he has planned." Remus started to sweat. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to bind Harry to him and then hurt Harry later on down the line.

"Is that the only way. Then I will do it. I want to protect both of us from what ever Dumbledore has to plan." Harry said as he thought about all the prose and cons of what they were planning. Remus smiled slightly and nodded his head. They sat down to talk about what they were going to do. Three hours later they came up with the plan that they would bond when all three guest's arrived so that they could be witnessed to the first part of the bonding that needed witnesses for it. They would then complete the sexual part of the bond later that night alone. They wanted to start to get to know each other better over the next couple of days. They wanted to make sure that everything was going to go as smoothly as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

After Harry and Remus had talked they were told that everyone had arrived and were awaiting them in the green room. Harry and Remus got up and walked over to greet everyone. After sitting down and talking to them Harry and Remus explained how the ritual would be played out. The first part required the normal ceremony that would be done with the guests. The second part would be done in private naked. They would first pray to the gods and then they would make love while worshipping each others bodies. Mrs. Longbottom, Neville and Luna knew about this type of ceremony because it was a pureblood ritual that bonded mind, body and sole. They decided that they would do It first thing in the morning because that way they would be able to get it done soon and they wouldn't be disturbed and they would be more rested.

Everyone went to bed early so that they had a head start. Harry and Remus both were a little anxious and scared. It took them both a while to fall asleep. (A/N: No they don't share a room yet.) As they fell asleep neither noticed that there was a calming atmosphere that surrounded them. Lilly Potter was sending her love. She was given the gift to do so once by the powers that be. She just wanted to make sure everything went all right for her baby. If she was still alive she probably would be getting right into Dumbledore's face right about now.

Remus and Harry didn't realize that it was a good idea for them to be bonded because at that exact moment Dumbledore and Snape were cooking up a sole bonding potion that would bind Harry to Ginny Weasley. Boy would they find out that was a bad idea. Dumbledore also didn't realize someone else was looking out for the welfare of young Mr. Potter. Someone who would do anything for him and Remus.

The next day Remus and Harry and the others woke early and walked down stairs to greet each other.

"Just remember guys. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. You are to protect yourselves first got that!" Harry looked at each and everyone of the other people in the room. He was going to make damn sure that nothing happened to these people.

"Don't you worry about us Harry. Were with you 100. We will look out for each other. We'll do just fine," Luna looked deep into Harry's eyes. She wasn't going to back down for one moment. Harry smiled at her and nodded his head.

"That's right Harry. Your not alone anymore." Remus drew Harry into a big hug. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his mate.

Let's get this over with shall we?" Mrs. Longbottom asked as she started getting things ready. Everyone looked at her and nodded their heads. Everyone took their place near the makeshift alter. They had drawn a circle that surrounded them all. Harry and Remus knelt down and started the ritual. First Remus as the Dominant started to chant in Latin to the gods. Harry then followed. As they did they both cut a line on their palms and placed their hands on each others arms near their elbows. Then they each sipped from a gold chalice on the alter filled with wine. They then took a rope and tied their hands together. As they finished a white light surrounded them signifying that that the ritual was done. The rope had melted to create gold rings on their hands.

Harry and Remus stood up and smiled at their friends. They all came forward to congratulate them. Harry and Remus and went to their new room.

(A/N; Sex scene. If you want it you have to email me for it.)

Remus and Harry fell back on the bed panting. Harry put his head on Remus's shoulder. He was tired and sore but happy.

"I didn't hurt you did I Harry?" Remus looks down on his mate. Harry shakes his head and smiles.

"No you didn't. Thanks for caring about me Remus," Harry snuggles more up to his husband.

"I wouldn't do any other way. We should get up and join the others at least for dinner," Remus rolled away from Harry so that he could get out of bed. He held his hand out to Harry in an invitation for a shower. Harry took Remus's hand and smiled. They both went in and had a nice leisure shower together. They then got dried and dressed and went to find the other's.

"Well I didn't expect to see you too out and about already." Mrs. Longbottom smiled at them. Harry blushed and sat down beside Neville and Luna.

"We needed to eat eventually and we didn't want to be bad hosts to anyone," Remus said as he smiled and sat down beside his husband. Harry smiled back. He couldn't believe what kind of man he had found. Neville and Luna both looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that at least now their friends could have fun.

At the Burrow.

"So what do we do about the brat Albus?" Molly asked as she sat with her husband and Albus in the kitchen.

"The only way to make sure Harry is controlled is to bind him to someone. I was thinking Ginny would be the best candidate because then when Harry dies she will have the money and his titles. She will be in charge of Harry. He will do anything that she tells him to." Albus smiled with twinkling eyes. He loved being in control.

"That's a perfect idea. She would be able to punish him for everything that he has done. She could get pregnant after she bonds with him so that she can have everything." Molly smiled. She was so happy because her family would finally be able to get it's good reputation back. Arthur agreed. He wanted to bring Potter down hard.

"Good we will lure Harry to a location that we can snatch him from. Then bring him back here and make him drink the potion. Then we can finally have him back under our control." Albus was ecstatic. He would finally be able to be in the spotlight again.

Meanwhile back at Potter Manor.

Harry shivered as he was talking with everyone.

"Harry are you alright?" Remus asked as he felt Harry's shiver.

"Yea. I just felt like something was wrong. Like someone was planning something evil." Harry didn't like that feeling one bit. He was going to try to be a little more cautious from now on.

"Don't worry Harry. We won't let anything happen. We promise." Neville leaned over and gave Harry a hug. Remus growled lightly but didn't do anything else because he knew that Neville was like a brother to Harry. Harry smiled and kissed Remus on the cheek. He loved it when Remus went all protective on him.

For the next couple of days Harry, Remus and the others planned on what kind of schedule they would have for the rest of the summer. Mrs. Longbottom left to go home but Neville and Luna stayed behind. All four people decided that they would start to train for what was going to happen. They all hoped that this would be a start for them to be able to finally kick some serous ass in this war. The only problem for Harry was trying to decide what the real good side was.


End file.
